Spectra's daughter
by Gwen1234
Summary: Spectra we know him as the leader of the vexos,strongest brawler ever,cold and heartless but spectra has a secret. He has a daughter named katelynn. Born blind how will Katelynn grow up with a overprotective father and a grow up with the vexos. Katelynn/Alice x Gus (later on in the story. Warning slapping, kissing, a little cursing, Lemon ON HOLD
1. Prologue

spectra's daughter katelynn. She is his pride and joy and his only light. Spectra is very gentle and kind to his daughter. Katelynn is the only person to see Spectra with out his mask. He sometimes can be stern with her but he would never hurt her in any way.

Ever since she has been born Spectra has treated his daughter like she was help less that is because Katelynn was born blind. Katelynn is a major daddy's girl, she is very respectful and very obedient especially towards her father. She does as she's told with out question and never questions her fathers wishes for her.

Who's the mother you may ask? Mary hatter daughter of Sophie and howl hatter. Sadly they were both killed will find out later in the story. My second story be nice please please review.

prologue.

(Mary's pov)

I was laying in bed reading a book when Keith came in and wrapped one of his arms around me and the other on my belly. I looked at Keith with a worried looked on my face "what's wrong love?"Keith asked concerned "Keith what if I don't make it or something goes wrong or..." "Mary sweetheart nothing is going to go wrong you and the baby will be fine, now stop worrying" Keith said "oh fine but what if.." "Mary what did I just say!" Keith said raising his eye brow. "I'm sorry I just don't want to lose you" "I know love just trust me ok?" Keith said. I nodded I laid down to save my strength for tomorrow. I fell into a dream less sleep. Keith kissing my forehead tomorrow was going to be a big day for both of us.


	2. Chapter 1

(Keith's pov)

I was out side Mary's delivery room pacing back and forth waiting for my son or daughter to be born. "Aaa aaa"! I heard Mary scream "I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain" I said. "Aaaaaa Mary screamed again "easy Mary it will be over soon please hang in there" I said then I heard my baby waaaa waaaa cry for the first time. I walked into the room my wife holding my new daughter. "Keith please take her" Mary said smiling at me I smirked at her I took my daughter and looked at her sleeping face. "So beautiful" I said smiling at my daughter rubbing her soft cheek. The doctor walked in with some papers my eyes widened. "Mary what are those" I said looking at my wife. "T there add before Mary could finish I started to yell "WHAT! Adaption papers HOW DARE YOU GET RID OF MY DAUGHTER I yelled. "No Keith there not..." I cut her off "SHUT UP DON'T YOU DARE TALK!" I yelled. glaring a my wife "Keith will you just listen to me" Mary said trying to reason with me but I wouldn't listen I slapped her a cross the face. I was so mad at her I held onto my daughter tighter and walked out the door "Keith, Keith stop you can't take my baby give her back to me" Mary shouted at me but I ignored her still walking out the door with my daughter. Katelynn rose clay.

(In the middle of the night)

I woke up to my daughters crying I wormed up her bottle and watched katelynn eat slowly. Once she was done eating I laid Katelynn on my chest I watched her close her eyes and drift of to sleep. "Good girl, good girl" I said kissing my daughters cheek tomorrow I was going to say good by to my wife forever.

(Next morning)

I got dressed and put my mask on. I walked out into the hall Katelynn safe in my arms. Soon Gus fallowing behind me " master spectra are you sure about this?" Gus said "of course I am I won't have my daughter around her mother" I said " yes master spectra" Gus said. We arrived at the hospital I gave Katelynn to Gus I didn't want my daughter around her which of a mother I smiled evilly . I headed up to Mary's room and walked in "Keith" Mary said "Mary" I said "what do you want?" Mary said rudely "my dear Mary is that any way to speak to your husband you should learn your place" I said smirking. "What do you want?" Mary said again "I say good bye I'm never coming back you will never see me or your daughter again" I said calmly "why are you leaving what did I ever do to you" Mary said a little mad "BECAUSE YOU TRYED TO GET RID OF MY DAUGHTER THAT'S WHY" I yelled at her "Keith you can't do this!, you can't just take my baby way from me!" Mary shouted at me "THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRYED TO GET RID OF MY DAUGHTER" I yelled at her. "Keith leave now" Mary said I walked over to Mary's bed "you know it's sad" I said "what is" Mary said "that my daughter isn't going to grow up with out a mother I said after that stabbed her heartI walked out the door leaving my wife dead.

(Back at vestal)(Gus's pov)

I was in my room taking care of baby Katelynn. When master spectra is away ordering the others vexos around or doing prince hydron's bidding it was my job or professor clay's job to watch her and I loved ever minute of it. I watch Katelynn about 2 hours a day before me and Master spectra have to go to the rest of the vexos or do the bidding of the spoiled brat prince hydron. I'm really protective of Katelynn when the other vexos are around I don't show it but the other vexos know that Katelynn is my soul mate my heart, love, and my whole world. (Katelynn is 3 days old her blindness will be reveled soon then daddy will be very protective and start to treat her like she's helpless spectra will expect when Katelynn is older to do as she's told and not question her fathers wishes for her). After I was done watching Katelynn I called Sophie.

(Sophie,Gus conversation)

"hi Gus" Sophie said

"Hi ok let me get to the point" I said

"Ok" Sophie said

"Ok I will make you a promise that as Katelynn grows I will send you pictures, growth reports, and letters" I said

"Ok is that all?" Sophie said

No it's not ok your not to love hearing this but Mary is dead Keith killed her" I said.

"Oh my god so Mary was right Keith has changed" Sophie said " yes but he doesn't go by Keith anymore it's spectra" I said" "I have to go" Sophie said

(End of conversation)


	3. Chapter 2

I'm going to do katelynn's pov's 1 this chapter so you can read how Katelynn things of her daddy.

(Spectra's pov)

I was in my room looking over the mission for next week it read: find the location of the bakugan resistance. I smiled I was glad to find there location and finally take them down. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Katelynn crying I got up and walked over to her crib next to my bed. I carefully lifted her out of the crib and sat in the rocking chair, rocking Katelynn back and forth calming her down. I looked at my daughter and she began to open her eyes. "Yes sweetheart look at daddy I said about 5 minutes later Katelynn opened her eyes I was shocked she's blind my sweet daughter is blind and helpless. I held Katelynn close to my body I rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. About 20 minutes later I put Katelynn in her crib and called professor clay.

"Yes" professor clay said

"I need you to look at my daughter now" I said impatiently

"right ill be there in 20 minutes" professor clay said. "Didn't you just hear me I said to get here and look at my daughter NOW! I said to the point of yelling. "right be right there" professor clay said a little scared "good your luck I don't have you fired" I said hanging the phone up (more like slamming the phone) I walked back into my room and picked up Katelynn "don't worry sweetie your going to be find your safe with me" I said kissing her forehead making her giggle. "I got a bottle for Katelynn and brought it to her mouth.

(Katelynn's pov) (her thoughts)

Daddy was trying to get me to eat but I didn't I was thinking of my mommy and what happened to her. "Katelynn please don't start I know your hungry" daddy said a little annoyed that I wasn't doing as I was told. Not wanting to make daddy madder I opened my mouth and ate my food I was mad because I gave into daddy's demand oh well I guess ill have to learn to be a obedient little helpless blind girl and do as my father says to me with out question. "Good girl, good girl" daddy said smiling at me. I yawned and feel asleep my daddy's arms holding me close. love you daddy.

(The next day)(on ones pov)

spectra and the rest of the vexos went with professor clay when he looked at Katelynn's eyes and figured out why she had gone blind. Spectra was very uneasy as he watched his little girl go into the healing room.

In the healing room (no ones pov)

clay laid baby Katelynn on one of the beds and looked at her eyes but couldn't find anything wrong with her. He looked at her records the doctors report said born blind. "So that's why Spectra wasn't going to be very happy (gulping) Spectra can get very violent and angry sometimes. (Gulping again).

Professor clay came out and broke the news to Spectra and the rest of the vexos.

(Spectra's pov)

I was told there was nothing wrong with my daughter but that she had been born blind. I thanked professor clay and went back to finding the location of the Bakugan resistance.

2 days later we found the resistance I walked with Gus at my side, down to the dungeons to get rid of them.

(Gus's pov)

Me and master Spectra walked to the resistance's holding cells and one by one we killed them all. ( it's not ace, Mira or baron)

Descriptions next...

Please review as many times as you wish this is my first story so be nice.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Spectra's pov) (6months later)

I was working on a tracking bug when I saw Katelynn crawl away from the blanket she was on. I sighed not again I thought I got up and picked her up but when I did she started to kick and cry "Katelynn stop it right now young lady" I put Katelynn on my lap but she was trying to get off "shhh shhh Katelynn be still love, be still. (5 min later) "good girl, good girl' I said after she calmed down and sat still as I worked.

(Later that day)

I was on the floor with Katelynn I watched her play with her rattle. Katelynn my little girl, my whole world, my only reason for living. I promise baby girl I won't let anything or anyone hurt you I will always protect you. I got up to answer the phone but when I did I felt Katelynn's rattle hit me on the back of the head, I turned around, I looked at her I was surprised that Katelynn would be able to do that when she's blind. I walked to my desk to answer the phone.

(Katelynn's pov)

Daddy turned around to answer the phone I wanted him to be with me. Daddy was always bissey so I had to go with grandpa, I don't like grandpa he isn't like my daddy. I know I was going to get into trouble but I don't care I want my daddy so I picked up my rattle again and throw it at daddy's head. Daddy turned to me and walked over to me. I felt his finger under my chin and lift my head up so I would look at him (Katelynn has a few gifts here's the first: she my be blind but she can see people's figures in front of her eyes so Katelynn can see her daddy just not in color. Katelynn will find out that she's blind soon) "Katelynn stop it right now young lady I mean it" daddy said to me. Daddy picked me up and he sat down on his bed "here baby girl" daddy said to me rubbing my cheek and bringing a bottle to my mouth. I love my daddy so much because he loves me and he takes good care of me and protects me from people who want to take me away from my daddy and Gus. I love Gus as much as my daddy. Gus calls me his baby girl and he also watches me when daddy is bissey working on stuff. After I was done eating Gus came and took me while daddy worked. Another thing I like about Gus is he's like my big brother and Gus and the vexos are the only people daddy would trust to take care of me (mainly its Gus who spectra lets him watch his daughter)

(In Gus's room)

Gus had me in his lap my body was up against his legs. there's one thing I don't really like about Gus he can hear my thoughts I hate her thoughts are like this ()

I yawned "are you getting sleepy baby girl" Gus asked me (No I'm not) but I yawned again. Gus smiled at me "yes your are tired I think you need to take a nap baby girl (NO) I did it know!. "Katelynn rose you are going to take a nap weather you want to or not..

(Will Katelynn listen to Gus and what will happen when Katelynn starts to walk)! Please review


	5. Chapter 4

(Gus's pov)

Last chapter.. "Katelynn rose your going to take a nap weather you want to or not"

(Now.. ) After 20 minuets I got Katelynn to take a nap I was reading a book when there was a knock at my door. I got up and answered the door. "What do you want" I said annoyed "wow touchy if you must know why I'm here You have to go with Spectra to see prince hydron, the brat is complaining about some new resistance" link said.

"So why are you here link? I said still annoyed "to watch Katelynn while you two are gone" Link said. I was not happy to hear that "are you crazy, you think Master spectra is going to let you watch his blind daughter? I said trying not to yell because Katelynn was still a sleep "well no Mylene is coming to help also" link said "over my dead body" I said "sorry Gus Spectra's orders" link said I frowned "sorry Gus you can't keep Katelynn to yourself get used to it" Link said laughing at me, I growled at him. I grabbed a hold of his shirt "listen link and listen good if you hurt my girl then I will kill you, that is a promise" I said letting go if his shirt. Are you treating me Gus Link said "yes I am get used to it" I said almost losing my temper "we'll see who's treating who after prince hydron is taken are of" link said laughing "are you loyal to anyone link?" Mylene said coming into view "yes Mylene you know as well as I do that I'm loyal to 3 people me, myself and I Link said. I growled at link, I walked over Mylene "make sure link doesn't do anything dumb. I don't want Katelynn to get hurt" I said "don't worry Gus Katelynn will be fine and if link hurts Katelynn or does anything dumb ill smack him for you" Mylene said smiling. " ok I trust you" I said "hey I can't be trusted?" Link said frowning "I wouldn't trust you now or ever your just lucky I'm letting you watch Katelynn" I said.

"Point taken" link said sticking his tung at me. "Link grow up your 15 for crying out loud at your age" Mylene said rolling her eyes. I walked out of the room and got Katelynn who was just waking up from her nap. "Katelynn Mylene and link are going to watch you while I go with your dad to take care of something" I said lying a little (no!) Katelynn thought. "Yes you'll be fine, be a good girl I said like I had to remind her to behave I know she'd do as she's told. (Ok) Katelynn thought "that's my baby girl" I said kissing katelynn's forehead. I held her tighter as we walked back to the room were Mylene and link were. "good luck" Mylene said taking Katelynn from my arms.

(No ones pov)

Gus left his room and walked until he was meet by both started to walk Gus behind Spectra to show respect. Once they reached prince Hydron's thrown room they were meet by prince hydron himself, sitting on his thrown Hydron smirked. "You summoned us prince hydron? Spectra said "yes spectra, am I correct that your daughter is blind" prince hydron said. Spectra's eyes widened how did hydron know of his daughters blindness ? Find out in the next chapter please review.


	6. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

(Katelynn's pov)

Daddy walked into the room he looked mad I could tell because he grabbed me from link's arms fast and he held on to me tightly, I didn't dare make a sound. Once we reached our room I was almost put in my crib (no daddy) I held onto his coat not wanting to be away from my daddy.

(No ones pov)

Spectra lifted his daughter up holding her close to his chest "there now Katelynn your safe you know that, I won't let anything happen to you" Spectra said to his now sleeping daughter. Spectra walked to his desk and sat down when he looked at Katelynn she remained him of Mary. Katelynn is Spectra's only light and she reminds him that he's not all bad.

(Later that night)

Spectra was in his study thinking about Mary and how she betrayed him " why Mary if you still had been loyal to me and did as your told this wouldn't have happened Spectra thought "not that I regret killing you because I don't you brought this on your self"

(Gus's pov)

I was laying on my bed thinking about Katelynn and what a handful she was going to be in the up coming future. Master Spectra has been worrying about the safety of his daughter but who can blame him, Katelynn is blind and helpless but no need to worry Katelynn is my soul mate and ill protect her for the rest of my existence that is a promise.

(With Spectra and the other vexos)

Spectra was furious how could that spoiled brat Hydron know of is daughter's blindness.

"Master Spectra" Gus said coming into the room almost out of breath "what is it Gus" Spectra said still not facing any of the vexos still " I found out that prince Hydron forced professor clay to give him that top secret information but in exchange for something that must happen in the up coming future" Gus said "and the exchange would be Gus?" Spectra said turning to his loyal servant" "the exchange would be that Katelynn would have to do a few of professor clays experiments in order to insure that she is not harmed." Gus said "I see well ill worry about that when its time" Spectra said turning his back again. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe no one is going to experiment on you I promise" Spectra thought.


	7. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)(6years later) small preview

"Daddy" Katelynn said calling for her dad Spectra heard her and walked in to her pink room and sitting down on his daughters bed "Katelynn what are you doing up honey it's late" Spectra looking down at the 3 year old. "I had a bad dream" Katelynn said Spectra picked up his daughter and put her on his lap " what happened in your dream" Spectra asked "I dreamt about a woman she was running from something but she fell and she was killed" Katelynn said burying her face in her Fathers coat. Spectra put his arms around his daughters small body "it's ok honey it was just a dream,it wasn't real nothing is going to hurt you I promise" Spectra said Laying Katelynn down and rubbing her cheek " love you daddy" Katelynn said Spectra smiled " I love you to sweet heart sweet dreams" Spectra said and walked out of his daughters room and closing the door a little. Once Spectra was gone Gus came down from the celling and laid down next to his soulmate "Hi Gus" Katelynn said turning to look a him "hi baby girl were you a good girl today for link? Gus asked Katelynn "yes I was" Katelynn said. Gus smiled and rubbed her back "love you Gus" Katelynn said drifting off to sleep. Once Gus was sure Katelynn was sleeping he used his vampire speed to get to his room. little did Gus know this would be the last time he would see Katelynn again.

(A few miles away)

Mira a 11 year old and her 10 year old friend Baron were waiting for there moment to strike "Baron stay here I'm going to get my niece shell understand on day why I'm doing this" Mira said " right" Baron said getting down low. Mira ran as fast as she could once she reached the vestal base, Mira climbed the wall until she reached Katelynn's room.

Mira opened the window quietly and walked over to her niece's bed and picked her up. All was quiet until Katelynn woke up and screamed because she didn't recognize who was holding her.

Katelynn screamed louder, All of the vexos heard her scream and all 6 of them ran to her room (except Gus because there rooms were close to each other)

Once they got there 5 of the vexos were electrocuted "Gus go after Katelynn and bring her back" Spectra said before blacking out.


	8. Authors note

To my fans Im stuck i cant think of a idea for chapter7 if anyone has ideas I'd love to here them


	9. Preview

(Gus's pov)

I jumped from rock to rock until I saw ace from the bakugan resistance stop me

"Stop right there vexos" ace jumping down from a cliff and putting his gutlet on

"Ha you think you can take me on well you are so wrong"

"We'll see who's going to lose this battle"

"Gutlet power strike"

The to gutlet s glowed let the battle begin

Ace fell to the ground after the battle

I walked over to ace and grabbed his shirt so he would look at me

" I told you I would win now if you excuse me I have to get my soul mate back"

"You'll never get her back, she doesn't need to grow up around criminals like your self" Ace said in a weak voice.

I turned ace around and kicked him multiple times. "Really we'll see about that"

Ace lay there bruised up I ran using my speed just a few seconds later I arrived at the resistance's base. Mira came out and walked over to me " I wouldn't try and get her back" she said " I'm not she needs you" Mira looked confused. "Look Katelynn needs you but when the time is right I'm getting her back, but you pull anything funny like take Katelynn away from this planet ill find you and destroy all of you who stand in my way" I said I took off back to Master spectra lye just lye, bye Katelynn well meet again I promise.

Small preview


End file.
